


along the current

by deuteroscopies



Series: the prophet and the king [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demonic Possession, Getting to Know Each Other, Interlude, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deuteroscopies/pseuds/deuteroscopies
Summary: Post-possession by the demon Anaxis, the mana pools are closed and Ephram has his magic back so the demon is once more contained. But he isolates himself from Freddie, camped out on the beach in his pickup, and Freddie needs to navigate the fragile new thing between them.
Relationships: Freddie Watts/Ephram Pettaline
Series: the prophet and the king [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551673





	along the current

**Author's Note:**

> > Freddie Watts = Tom Hardy FC, Ephram Pettaline = Boyd Holbrook FC. These stories are set in the supernatural town of Soapberry Springs, in the Pacific Northwest. Freddie is a fairy con man from London, with cobalt-coloured dragonfly wings and silver fairy dust, who has a Japanese Chin familiar named Oliver; Ephram is a witch from impoverished East Kentucky who shares his body with a demon called Anaxis and has green magic of his own.
>> 
>> [the prophet and the king 'verse tumblr](http://theprophetandtheking.tumblr.com/)  
> 

[FREDDIE TXT] How’s the beach, love?  
  
///  
  
[EPHRAM TXT] Lonely. But I kinda need that right now to get my head in order.  
  
[TXT] Physically alone, is what I meant. It’s right good to hear from you, honey. Doing okay post-mana swimming?  
  
///  
  
[TXT] So I heard. Do what you have to do, darling. The world will still be here when you’re ready.  
  
[TXT] Though it is very good to hear from you too. And I’m doing fine. Better than fine, as a matter of fact. Wings, dust, Oliver - all present and accounted for.  
  
[TXT] Should I let you get back to your…I’m not sure what to call this, actually. Cloistering, I suppose? I don’t want to intrude, love.  
  
///  
  
[TXT] Considering what Anaxis was about to do to you, Freddie, I’m real fucking glad you’re still talking to me.  
  
[TXT] Your wings!! Christ Almighty I’m glad to hear that, your gorgeous wings and lil Ollie and your dust of course. Anything different?  
  
[TXT] No no I want to talk with you. It’s not intruding at all, honey, far from it. Tell me about you. Tell me where you live and what side of the bed you sleep on and if you like honey on your toast.  
  
///  
  
[TXT] That wasn’t you, sweetheart. And I have no one to blame but myself for winding up where I did. Please don’t waste your time thinking about it.  
  
[TXT] My dust seems to pack a bit more of a punch than it normally would - glamours are lasting quite a bit longer with much less effort - but otherwise, I’m the same as I ever was. I honestly had no idea how much I had to lose until I’d lost it. It’s not something I ever care to repeat.  
  
[TXT] About me. Well…I don’t really live anywhere anymore. Except here, I suppose. In this hotel room. I take up the entire bed when I sleep alone, but I’m versatile when it comes to sharing - as long as I’m touching the person I’m with, I’m happy. And yes, I do rather like honey on my toast. Or jam. I have a sweet tooth I like to indulge.  
  
[TXT] Your turn now. Same questions back, or shall I come up with some of my own?  
  
///  
  
[TXT] I’m gonna take that as an order bcuz it’ll force me to do it. I could use some direction when it comes to what I should be feeling guilty about and what not.  
  
[TXT] You fairies probably got plenty of tricks up your sleeves huh? I mean considering that you’re LITERALLY made of magic. Not like witches, how we gotta find energy and craft spells and shit. Must of been hell having that taken from you, Freddie.  
  
[TXT] I know you ain’t one to wallow but I get to do it on your behalf bcuz I love you ^_^  
  
[TXT] You have a sweet tooth? We’re gonna get on well then. I’ll feed you Southern candy and you can introduce me to the British stuff.  
  
[TXT] Both! I sleep in the middle too but I like to be in contact if somebody’s with me, I live in a townhouse with a roomie, and I mostly like cinnamon toast and this milk toast my kinfolk used to make where you boil milk with some sugar and vanilla until it’s kinda caramelly and then soak toast in it.  
  
[TXT] Now you ask me questions. You’re so fuckin sweet, darlin.  
  
///  
  
[TXT] Then allow me to help, darling. You are not, under any circumstances, to feel guilty for anything to do with me. I’m a big boy; I made my bed, and I was prepared to lie in it. And really, you shouldn’t feel guilty at all, Ephram love. It wasn’t you.  
  
[TXT] Tricks are something we never run out of - though the world at large seems to rather wish we would. But maybe you’ve hit on the crux of our PR problem, sweetheart. We don’t really have to work for our magic - it’s just always there, waiting to be used. That could be part of the reason why we tend to use it so often. 😏  
  
[TXT] You’re right though. Losing it was horrifying. I barely recognized myself without it. Without Ollie.  
  
When he saw Ephram’s next text, Freddie just about dropped his phone. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been told ‘I love you’ by someone he actually cared for; and to see it from Ephram - even if it wasn’t serious; he couldn’t tell in a text - hit him harder than he could have anticipated. And he felt the sudden terrifying urge to say it back.  
  
But ultimately, he hedged his bets a little.  
  
[TXT] Wallowing’s off the table for you too, I’m afraid, love. Because I feel the same about you, and I won’t let you.  
  
[TXT] I do. Probably more than I should - but fairies don’t really develop health problems, so I’ve had no reason to curb my impulses. Is Southern candy very different than candy in other places in this country? I’ve never really been far enough South to notice. We may have to travel a little to find you the kind of things I grew up with though. You’re not a nervous flyer, are you, darling? 😏 ❤️  
  
[TXT] I hope you come back to your townhouse soon. And you’ll have to make this milk toast for me sometime; it sounds wonderful.  
  
Smiling at the praise, Freddie thought for a second, stretched out on his bed with Oliver at his elbow.  
  
[TXT] Thank-you, love. And alright, my turn. First - how old are you? Second -tell me one song you know all the lyrics to, and will sing along with every time you hear it. And finally - what’s your favorite article of clothing, and why?  
  
///  
  
The first text that Freddie sent back, the one about Anaxis, made Ephram gasp quietly and sit up more in his truck as he cradled the phone in both his big hands. It was, somehow, the perfect message: lots of people had assured Ephram that he shouldn’t feel guilty, but it usually didn’t come with such a strong, no-nonsense counterpart of personal responsibility. This was a gift, and Ephram wouldn’t be forgetting it anytime soon.  
  
He didn’t pursue the topic any further, accepting the peace of mind that Freddie was offering him and moving on to more pleasant subjects.  
  
[TXT] I’m looking forward to seeing you use your magic, in all kinds of ways. Some dirtier than others. I got the feeling that it’s gonna be like nothing I ever saw before. But then again so far you’re like nothing I ever saw before, Freddie. Something I always hoped for, though.  
  
Ephram was being sentimental, he knew, but with how raw and flayed-open he felt at the moment paired with the sense of safety that came with talking through text, he couldn’t hold back. He didn’t _want_ to hold back; he wanted to _keep_ Freddie and his instincts told him that this, unflinching honesty, just might do the trick.  
  
[TXT] Oh but I’m an old hand at wallowing, darlin! I raised some hogs in my day, got a good education in how to enjoy a wallow hah hah  
  
[TXT] Southern candy’s a thing all its own. Real sweet but with a kinda mellow slowness to it, like it took a whole lazy afternoon in between sipping on bourbon to make it, and then you gotta share it. Ain’t no good keeping it to yourself. I’ll cook you up some milk toast just like my momma made it, with a lil knob of butter in the pot.  
  
[TXT] I never been on a plane! You can gimme my first ride on one. Unless you mean you could fly me there with your big ol beautiful wings 😆  
  
The questions made Ephram grin, and he turned to lean against the car door, long legs stretched out along the seat.  
  
[TXT] I’m 34. Old enough to know when I like somebody how I like you. I know all the words to The Night They Drove Old Dixie Down, I could sing it backwards and forwards all night long. My favourite thing is my cowboy boots that my momma got me when I turned 21, and she said they was from my daddy and I knew she was lying but I dunno, I still love the hell outta them boots. Now you tell me yours, sweetheart. <3  
  
///  
  
[TXT] I’ll show you anything you want to see, my darling. But my glamours are nothing compared to what you’ve got. You’re very powerful, sweetheart - I can feel it when you’re close to me. Comparatively, all I’ve got are parlour tricks. Impressive parlour tricks, of course 😏 - but still.  
  
Freddie thought for a moment before sending his next reply, all his usual rules and cautions, all his professional fail-safes screeching at him to keep his distance - for his own sake, for Ephram’s sake - and then…he sent it anyway.  
  
[TXT] I think I’ve hoped for you too, love. For a very long time. I’ve never known anything like this - like you - before.  
  
[TXT] You’re not to wallow for me then. But you do need to tell me more about your days raising hogs. 😊  
  
[TXT] You know, I think you might actually be _made_ of Southern candy, Ephram. You could be describing yourself. And I look forward to my milk toast very much. I’d offer to make you something in return, but even though I enjoy cooking, with you I wouldn’t know where to start. So I guess I’ll have to think of some other way to show my appreciation, won’t I?  
  
[TXT] If you’ve never been on a plane, then you have to let me take you, love. We’ll go anywhere you like. You name it, and we’ll go. I’d love to say I could get you that far under my own power, but unfortunately fairy wings are built for rather short distances. It’s been years since I’ve actually flown anywhere. But I could, if you’d like to. ❤️  
  
Freddie grinned as he read Ephram’s answers to his questions - feeling a little like a teenager, in a very good way - then composed his own answers.  
  
[TXT] I’m 39 - old enough to know exactly how lucky I’ve been to have found you. I know all the words to Bizarre Love Triangle by New Order, despite my inability to carry a tune; but I’d like very much to hear you sing. And my favorite piece of clothing is actually a necktie. Though only because I’ve convinced myself it’s lucky.  
  
[TXT] Your turn now, darling. Ask me anything.  
  
///  
  
[TXT] Maybe it’s you who’s meant to help me figure it out, my witch abilities. Wouldn’t THAT be magic!!  
  
The thought was so huge, such a revelation, that it filled Ephram up with delighted bubbles, and then Freddie sent along his next text -- hope, and wanting, and love -- and Ephram lagged behind in sending his own back. He read it over and over, conjuring up the gravelled honey of Freddie’s voice saying those words, his sensual mouth forming them, the way he’d look at Ephram as he said them. Like Freddie’d found him at the end of a rainbow, or the end of a sacred quest.  
  
[TXT] I don’t understand how I could love you so much already. But I reckon what’s meant to be is meant to be.  
  
[TXT] Okay so gimme a ride around Soapberry for as far as you can manage, and then take me on a plane to Greece. I always wanted to see them white-and-blue houses overlooking the ocean like in pictures, I hope it’s really like that. We can sleep together in a jumble and get brown in the sun and go out drinking and eat fish we catch ourselves.  
  
Ephram sent this text with a grin, aware that so much of this conversation was spinning plans that might never come to fruition. But that was fine by him. Ephram was an old hand at eking out all the pleasure that came with the fantasy, even if nothing else followed.  
  
[TXT] I never heard that band! You gotta play some of them for me. And sing that song, I don’t care if you think you can’t carry a tune, I bet you’re better than you know. And this lucky necktie! Were you wearing it during something super nice happening? I need to know.  
  
[TXT] I went to Ashland Federal Prison for 4 years when I was seventeen.  
  
Blinking at his phone and feeling slightly floaty, like he was detached from his body, Ephram added:  
  
[TXT] that ain’t a question but I need you to know that about me. so you know you can tell me what you want too.  
  
///  
  
Freddie smiled at the notion that he could somehow be tied to Ephram by more than chemistry and happenstance - that somehow the two of them were meant to have found one another. He’d never been a believer in fate, or predestination - having decided early on that life was just a series of calculations and reactions; nothing more, nothing less - but he found himself wanting to believe in it now.  
  
Wanting to be something they needed.  
  
[TXT] Maybe we are, love. You might be the sort of lock that requires a very specific key. ❤️  
  
It was Ephram’s next text though -when it finally did arrive - that really gave Freddie pause; sending an ache through his chest that stole his breath and made his heart beat faster with the strength of his equally inexplicable reciprocity.  
  
[TXT] It’s terribly unfair of you to say things like that when you’re not here in front of me, Ephram. That I’m not kissing you right now almost physically hurts.  
  
[TXT] And I know that you need to be away right now, and that I’m being very selfish missing you, and even worse for telling you so - but I can’t help myself. I am selfish. Forgive me, darling; I’m not very good at sacrifice.  
  
[TXT] If you really mean that, I can make it happen, love. I can have us in Greece - or anywhere in the world - like that. Ano Koufonissi’s waiting for us - all you have to do is pack a bag. (Or not. Personally, I rather like the idea of you wearing nothing but the sun. 😏)  
  
[TXT] I’ll play you the song, but I’ll spare you my singing. I’m tone-deaf. It’s awful. You won’t love me anymore if you hear it. 😛 And my tie is really only lucky in a business sense - it’s helped bring a lot of money my way.  
  
Freddie just stared at Ephram’s text about having been in prison, wanting to ask how and why because he wanted to know all of Ephram’s hows and whys; while at the same time wanting Ephram to know that the how and why didn’t matter to him; and knowing he’d never be able to convey the depth of those feelings in a text.  
  
He typed his reply without breathing and sent it.  
  
[TXT] Thank-you for telling me, sweetheart. But whatever you’ve done, I guarantee I’ve done worse. And much more recently.  
  
///  
  
[TXT] Hey now start talkin’ bout locks and keys and you’re gonna get me all riled up and excited ;p  
  
With texting Freddie, the prospect of staying out in his truck alone was starting to seem less and less necessary when compared to being with his fairy physically, breathing the same air. Being able to look at and touch each other. And when Freddie said much the same thing, Ephram had to open the pickup door and get out, feeling there was no way he could stay sitting in the cab and continue the conversation. He felt almost like he could jump out of his skin, the warm contentment and hope that was suffusing him warring with the residual stain of Anaxis’ oil slick. Sitting still would be letting that filth smother everything that was good and pure.  
  
[TXT] We can make up for the kissing when we see each other again.  
  
[TXT] And I’m glad you’re selfish when it comes to me. I don’t want you to have to sacrifice. I kinda get the feeling you sacrificed a lot in your time and I’m selfish too because I wanted to hear you say you missed me.  
  
The wind was still chilly, out here on the beach, but Ephram welcomed it. The spray and salt woke him up, kept him from sliding into a stupor of guilt and depression, made him feel cleaner. Freddie’s enthusiasm about the idea of Greece brought a smile wide across Ephram’s face as he texted back.  
  
[TXT] I’m trying to pronounce the name of this place you mentioned but it’s all Greek to me  
  
[TXT] srs though Freddie, honey, it sounds fucking amazing. Especially since you know a lot about travelling different places so I could just let you handle the important stuff and take my time enjoying it all. Including you of course. :)  
  
[TXT] No way, sunshine, you ain’t getting off that easy. I’m gonna get you to sing one way or another, and lucky for me I got some idea of how to convince you to do what I want  
  
Ephram’s heart was pounding after he sent the text about his incarceration, but Freddie, wonderful Freddie, he didn’t allow for any of that anxiousness. He replied immediately and in the way that Ephram had suspected he would; he hadn’t exactly been worried that Freddie would reject him (after all, the feller accepted that he had a friggin’ demon in him), but there were so many other connotations that came along with a prison sentence. And Ephram had kept the details of what he’d endured mute for almost twenty years. Even with the assurance that Freddie wouldn’t turn away from him, it was nerve-wracking.  
  
[TXT] Okay. That’s all right too. We’ll all get to know each others’ secrets.  
  
///  
  
[TXT] I like you riled up and excited, darling. That’s not a deterrent at all.  
  
[TXT] Especially if it brings the prospect of being able to kiss you - anywhere you want to be kissed - closer.  
  
[TXT] I can keep telling you, if you like. I miss you, Ephram. I’ve been missing you since the mana pool sent us on our way again. So when you’re ready, I’m waiting. But I’m sure you already know that.  
  
Freddie didn’t address Ephram’s assessment that he’d sacrificed a lot in his life, because he knew that it wasn’t true. If you didn’t give something up willingly - if it was just taken from you - then it couldn’t be counted as sacrifice, could it? And if that was the case - and he was fairly certain that it was - then Freddie had never sacrificed anything. He would never have handed over any of what he’d lost willingly.  
  
But he loved Ephram just a little bit more for believing that he could.  
  
Laughing softly at Ephram’s joke about Greek a moment later, Freddie wished he could see the smile that he knew had to have accompanied it, and texted back a reply.  
  
[TXT] That’s a terrible joke, sweetheart.😄 I do rather like the idea of that accent of yours wrapping around the names of my favourite places though. As it happens, I’m rather attached to the sound of your voice.  
  
[TXT] So you just tell me when you want to leave, because I want to take you everywhere.  
  
[TXT] haha I promise you, love, if you make me sing, you’ll start gagging me in bed just to make sure it never accidentally happens again. 🙊  
  
Freddie was relieved - beyond relieved - when Ephram didn’t seem frightened by his admission of very bad behavior, but the idea of actively telling all his secrets still made him anxious. It was one thing to think you could forgive someone anything, it was another to be able to do it.  
  
Especially when Freddie had nothing to blame for his actions. Every decision he made, he made as a sober, clear-thinking, demonically-unencumbered adult. He was a criminal because he wanted to be one; because he was good at it, and he enjoyed it. And because he’d never ever wanted any responsibility.  
  
He was afraid of what Ephram would think of that. Even as he agreed to total honesty.  
  
[TXT] Alright, love. No secrets. Just us laid bare, yeah?  
  
///  
  
[TXT] Listen I am gonna be the judge of whether you can sing or not. Far as I can tell most folks feel bad about their singing for no reason! Can’t all of us be American Idols.  
  
Frankly the idea of Freddie singing, even if it was like a crow or a frog or a tone-deaf dog, was an appealing one to Ephram. In the holler, singing had been a democratic affair, with everybody finding pleasure in whatever voice God had given them. Freddie, he was certain, could be encouraged to take that view of his voice as well.  
  
[TXT] I mean hell I’m pretty danged attached to the sound of your voice too, darlin. Some folks just got a voice for lovemaking. <3  
  
[TXT] I wanna GO everywhere with you too. Let’s start with warm places and then work our way to Antarctica. Is that the coldest place? Or is it I dunno Greenland or something?  
  
[TXT] You know I'm starting to feel like I might be able to come back to you sooner rather than later. You make me feel better bout myself, Freddie.  
  
Ephram was faintly concerned that he might have veered too far into the soppy and sentimental, so he cut back to his usual more low-key expressions of affection; no less sincere, but not as florid as he’d gotten. It was tricky keeping a hold of himself talking to Freddie, he’d realized. The fairy had teased out a playful, puckish side to Ephram that had gotten lost and buried a long time ago, and the prospect of getting to unearth it almost made Ephram giddy.  
  
[TXT] I just need one more day. Then I’ll come back to you. I promise.  
  
///  
  
[TXT] Well, don’t say I didn’t warn you, darling. 😆 ❤️  
  
Freddie smiled at Ephram’s assessment of his voice, quietly thinking the same of him. Ephram’s sweet Southern drawl, the sticky honey-drip of his accent, making Freddie’s skin warm by memory alone. And he thought about telling him so, but ultimately decided he’d rather save that particular compliment until he could deliver it directly into Ephram’s ear.  
  
[TXT] There’s nothing in Greenland, sweetheart. But I can think of a number of Russian fireplaces I’d like to spread you out in front of. Or be spread out myself. We’ll make do. 😏  
  
When he read that Ephram would be returning soon, coming back to them rather than staying in self-imposed exile, Freddie felt something give inside his chest, flooding him with emotions he couldn’t quite articulate - relief, and happiness, and an overwhelming need to just see Ephram’s face.  
  
[TXT] That’s wonderful, love! And the feeling is entirely mutual.  
  
[TXT] One more day, then. I’ll be waiting.


End file.
